·Saman Queen ·
by Mistik Magik
Summary: es hora de que cambien un poco las cosas por aqui.un romance. un reecuntro. un principio. un fin.estoy loca, ya lo se xD
1. prologo

Sumary: es hora de que las cosas tomen un ligero cambio.

Nota del autor: este fic es producto de mi loca y enferma mente , no te obligo a leerlo, esto esta bajo tu propia cuenta, no me hago responsable por daños psicologicos o demencias permanentes xD

Coprigth: los personajes de shaman king no me pertenecen, ni aun kisiera .

-dialogo-

-XXXX- acciones/narrador

((notas del autor o sea yo XD))

'pensamientos'

voz interna de lo bueno

voz interna de lo malo

_Narra alguna persona en especifico desde su punto de vista._

Si mas que decir….

**Shaman Queen**

**Prologo.**

Aquella chica de cabellos negros miraba fijamente como una gota desplazaba a otra en el otro lado del cristal de la ventana, donde caia la lluvia.

-¿mist?¿estas bien?-pregunto Green sacando de su ensimismamiento a la ojiazul, quien despego la frente de la ventana.

-eh?-pregutno-…si…esto….lo estoy-dijo sonriendo falsamente, antes de empezar a levantarse de la mesa donde se hallaban sus tres amigas.

-a donde vas?- pregunto la pelirroja levantandose como si hubiese leido la mente de green.

-…necesito dar una vuelta…-dijo sin mirarla antes de comenzar a caminar en direccion a la puerta. Y antes de que ninguna de sus amigas pudiera detenerla se adentro en la lluvia.

-dejala….-dijo rachel apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cara en sus manos, con su mirada perdida como calculando. Krola, que habia estado apunto de seguirla se sento.-a veces….simplemente…..hay que dejar que las cosas sucedan.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, donde green se encontraba pensando en como derrotar a sus proximos oponentes, krola simplemente veia a sus dos amigas, mientras que rachel , aun envuelta en su tipico aire de misticismo, volvio a hablar.

- nunca se han preguntado…¿Por qué nos paso todo esto?-dijo sonriendo((lago malévolamente, a decir verdad)) mirando con fijeza el granito de la mesa.

- …cada noche…

-…hasta que consigues dormir….


	2. antes de que todo comenzara

**Lie-elric: **XD axias querida hermana xD si, voy a continuarlo….si no me sale peor . ensimismamiento es como q estas ahí pero tu mente no solo q estas metida en tus propios pensamientos y no ves lo q sucede a tu alrededor xD

Bn…las mismas cosas del cap anterior…

**Shaman Queen**

**Cap1: Antes de que todo comenzara.**

1º parte: la chica de los ojos azules

Camino apresuradamente intentando, fallidamente, esquivar las primeras gotas de la lluvia. Mistik Magik se dirigia a su casa, aguantando de apoco, la respiración a causa de ese putrido olor: una mezcla de humo de auto, con el de hierba, basura y alcohol.

'han vuelto a pelear…no tiene remedio….adictos'-penso APRA si la chica, caminado torpemente sobre los restos de vidrio chocando contra el tacion de sus botas- ' lo juro….no vuelvoa usar botas de tacon!'

Apresuro su paso, la lluvia comenzaba a caer aun mas y no queria socializar con aquel tipo de individuos que se hallaban en la entrada del edificio.

_16 años ni mas ni menos._

_Es extraño, cuando piensas que tu vida_

_Es monotona_

_Y no quieres saber nada de ella._

"mistik, izáis te esta buscando, no se que quiere pero no tiene un tono amigable, y sabes comoe s ella. Llamame si puedes. Zenibah"

La chica suspiro, lo ultimo que deseaba en ese momento erahblar con su hermana. Cerro la puerta del apartamento.

_Y, que cuando consigues,_

_Cambiar totalmente su estilo de vida_

_Nunca hubises creido_

_Que preferirias volver a se_

_La chica dulce y tierna que era antes._

**Flash back**

-vamos, no seas miedosa!-grito su hermana.

-no quiero subir.

-miedosa.

Dos niñas e 6 años peleaban entre si. La menor, aunque por muy poco, subida a un arbol insitaba a su hermana seguirla. La otra sabia que era peligroso….mas con ese cuervo por ahí.

-no es cierto, sabes que detesto a los cuervos….-dijo la que se hallaba en el suelo, mientras la otra sonrreia al ver como uno de los cuervos se posaba en su mano.

**Fin del flash back**

'valla trauma de infancia…' penso para si. antes de ser interrumpida.

-que?- dijo virando bruscamente la cabeza en direccion a la ventana.- otra vez- murmuro antes de correr abrir la ventana.

Nada. Otra ves. De nuevo ese sentimiento, de ser mirada, vigilada.

'tonterias! Esto es el 5to piso!' penso para si la latina.

Hace dias que estaba asi denerviosa, quiza era ese cosquilleo comun que se siente antes de empezar las clases, o se estaba volviendo loca, cualquiera de las dos, para ella era posible.

_Y tuve que haber estado_

_Realmente loca_

_Para permitirme llegar a este punto._

_Solo por … ellos._

_Las dos personas que se encargaron de _

_Hacerme lamentar mi presente._

-bien…ya basta…hora de dormir…carrizo! Ya estoy hablando sola! – hablaba, valga la redundancia, para si misma la chica de los ojos azules, solo antes de dejarse caer en la cama y descansar…por fin.

_Pero lo que digo esta muy adelantado para la historia ahora._

_Mi nombre es mistik magik._

_De cabellos negros y ojos azules._

_Voy en 3ro de secundaria, y soy uno de los personajes_

_de esta historia…algo loca?_

_·········_

-bueno dias- saludo mistik a sus amigas, encontrandolas en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-te tardaste….-dijo rachel sonriendo.

-pareces muy feliz hoy…

-eso no se ve todos los dias XD- dijo green llegando.

-¬¬U q linda

- ya, no empiecen

-sep….mist tiene razon –o-U – dijo krola. Se dirigieron, sin saber por que, a la fuente de sodas, donde empezaron las tipicas disputas que caracterizan a las mejores amigas.

_Y, si algo no cambio_

_Y nunca quisiera que cambie_

_Era eso._

_Mis amigas._


	3. antes de que todo comenzara 2

**Shaman Queen**

2da parte: Krola Krow

-mora ¬o¬!

-la vainilla es mejor, cuantas veces tendre q decirtelo!

-mora!- siguió gritando la pelirroja.

-vainilla!

-mora!

- pero ya callense! - - grito por fin green callando a sus dos amigas.

Mistik y krola pareacian tener una ligera y tonta discusión como siempre las dos dicutian cual sabor de helado era mejor.

_Si, y que?_

_Somos amigas podemos hacer lo que queramos entre nosotras_

_((deja de malpensar baboso ¬¬!))_

_Aunque…_

-podrian definirse ya? –o-U-pregunto el chico de cabellos castaños que se hallaba en la mesa para pedir la orde-…tengo a otros esperando, niñas…

-!cuantas veces tendremos que decirte que no somos niñas!- gritaron ambas al unisono

-ademas….si ya sabes lo q vamos a pedir para que peguntas igual?- dijo green en un tono burlon.

-que linda eres ¬¬U- respondio Alexander ante la burla de la peliazul, para luego retirarse.

-y eso? Tu por aquí?- pregunto rachel a green.

-nada, cosas del destino- dijo sonriendo.

_Eso acabo después e aquella noche_

_Que decubrimos _

_Que cada una guardaba_

_El mismo secreto_

_Por temor al rechazo de la otra._

_O las otras, mejor dicho._

-y? listas para le dia de mañana?- pregunto mistik al resto de sus amigas.a lo que la mayaria gruño o suspiro.

-ni lo mensiones…volver a clases de historia

-de fisica, de quimica, de biología…

-TT educación fisica!

Las chicas se lamentaban entre si el incicio de las clases el dia de mañana.despues de despedirse de Alexander comenzaron a levantarse, dispuestas a irse; Muchos de los que hablaban en aquel lugar callaron al ver abrirse la puerta, aunque no era sorprendente era imponente.

La chica rubia que acababa de entrar, impactante, aunque mas que infundir respeto, infundia una especie de temor, puesto que la mayoria eran alumnos del mismo colegio que ella.

-oh, pero miren quienes estan qui…-musito al ver a su grupo de amigas "preferido"-las perdedoras…

-calla satsumi!- dijo en un tono bastante fuerte mistik, como ya era costumbre enfrentandosele. La chica las miro de arriba abajo, como inspeccionandolas.

-bien…-dijo sonriendo-nos veremos mañana en el colegio….hasta luego chicas-dijo sonriendo malévolamente y dirigiendose hacia su adorado Alexander.

-te juro que un dia de estos voy a…-comenzo a murmurar krola, bastante enfadada, al mismo tiempo que "ahorcaba" , desde su punto de vista el cuello de satsumi, mientras esta estaba volteada.

-ya, calma….no vale la pena…-dijo rachel calmando a la pelirroja- ella dijo mañana empezamos clases…y…ahí sera facil vengarnos de la peliteñida

-eso...es un muy lindo plan -dijo green.

_Mi nombre es krola krow._

_Voy en el curso B del tercero de secundaria._

_Soy la chica pelirroja,_

_Soy de las que dicen y creen_

_Sin importar lo que diga la gente._

-en fin…vamos o van a empezar...

- a que? A llamarme intento fallido de gotica?- dijo entre risas sarcasticas la pelirroja- para lo que me interesa…- mistik y rachel sonrieron. Sabian que si algo hacia especiala su amiga era eso: es apersonalidad dual y a la vez simple que tenia aquella chica.

Por fin lograron salir de ahí el grupo de maigas, solo para dividirse con el objetivo de regresar a su casa antes de ningun regaño. Rachel, Krola y Mistik tomaron un cmaino, mientras que green se fue por el opuesto.

El sol empezaba a inundar ya la tarde de aquel naranja resplandeciente que hacia algo de daño a la vista de las chicas, que unas pocas cuadras después separaron nuevamente, ya que rachel y krola vivian por el mismo camino, mistik se dirigio a su casa calmadamente. Mañana seria un nuevo dia.

_El dia en que empezarian_

_Los sucesos inesperados._


	4. antes de qu todo comenzara 3

Q secreto de q? .o.U gracias de toas maneras por postiar (hay q habrar bien uú) oneechan -….y aun no toy inspirada aki va el final del primer cap o

Ni idea de por que ese nombre pero cuendo pense en esa amiga mia automáticamente me imagine eso xD asiq ….uds veran si se dignan a leer esto.

**Shaman Queen**

**Antes de que todo comenzara**

**3ra parte: rosas negras**

_Ese dia…caminamos largo rato._

_Sabia lo que pasaria_

_Lo que podria pasar,_

_Caminaba lentamente, como no queriendo llegar nunca_

_A aquella cada donde vivia…_

- ocurre algo? – pregunto la chica de ojos rojizos a su amiga.

- no…-dijo sonriendo y negando ligeramente.

El silencio reino por unos momentos, de detubieron momentáneamente frente a las residencias de krola. Suspiro. ¿ acaso habia algo mas aburrido q llegar d eun dia normal a su casa a limpiar? Si quieres mi opinión, no.

_Entonces, el haber cambiado o alargado_

_Solo unos segundos de esa conversación_

_Hubiese cambiado este destino que ahora vivimos._

_Lo sabia._

_Pero de algun modo, no quise cambiarlo._

- nos vemos después – musito la castaña sonriendole a su amiga.

- sip… te portas mal y le haces la vida un infierno a tu tutora!- dijo ella giñandole un ojo a su amiga que sonrio ante "los buenos deseos" de su migas.

-siempre…hasta luego.- respondio rachel sonriendo a krola.

La siguió con la mirada contemplando, como desaparecia tras la reja gris de aquel edificio, donde habia vivido su amiga desde siempre. Volvio su mirada al camino y suspiro antes de seguir caminando lentamente.

_Pero quizas, en ese momento_

_No veia del todo claro este presente,_

_Después de todo,_

_Una simple vision no significaba nada ya a _

_esas alturas de mi vida_

el sol se habia puesto ya y la chica seguia su camino con los pocos rayos de luna que alumbraban aquel paisaje.

Se detubo en la puerta del jardin que rodeaba a aquella hermosa casa. Cruzo la cerca y, abriéndose paso entre algunos arbustos algo crecidos, llego a la puerta que abrio lentamente, cosa que causo un chirrido ensordecedor anunciando su llegada.

_Yo soy rachel blood,_

_Voy en el mismo curso que mist y krola, como ya es de suponer_

_Tengo 16 años._

_Mi don es la sinceridad y el presentimiento,_

_Si se puede decir asi…_

Bajo el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, a muchos quilómetros de aquí (n/a: si, de aki ¬¬U), ya bien entrada la mañana un chico de pelo castaño bajaba las escaleras aun en yokata. (nah…de veras crees q voy a ponerme a sacar cuentas reales de la horas? XD)

-tienes visitas-dijo con un tono insensible y a la ves algo molesto la prometida del descendiente de los asakura, quie estaba aun adormilado.

-a estas horas?-dijo bostezando.

-como que a estas horas!...ya es muy tarde!- dijo con un tono de exasperación Ren tao, destacandose entre esa multitud de chicos por su cabello purpura.

-que hacen uds aquí?- preunto yoh despertando por fin.

- dios , don yoh, ¿quiere volver a la tierra?...-dijo ryu algo preocupado hacieno al finalizar un gesto con la cabeza indicando la prescencia de un apache y de cierta persona "inesperada" en esos momentos.

Rachel desperto de nuevo, de alguna forma su poder habia estado fuera de control y le afectaba por la noches, algunhas veces solo eran imágenes sin sentido, pero otras…

-'mejor sera no darle mas vueltas a esto…o ire a dar a loca…'-penso para si levantandose para despejar su mente.

_Si tan solo…_

_Le hubiese reconocido en esos momentos_

_Todo seria diferente…_


	5. Nuevos visitantes 1: novatos

Oks…aki empezamos oficialmente xD! Cap relax…intentare no hacerlo taaan aburrio xD T.T onegai reviews…

Pa aquellos que vieron el borrador de este fic ya saben que va a apsar…no cambie muxo este cap xq me fascino el chiste q tuvop xD

Pesamos pues¬¬U…..

Por las calles de una ciudad un grupo de chicos, bastante singular a decir verdad, corria con algo de prisa.

- aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí! 0 - gritaba el peliazul corriendo entre el chico del cabello purpura y el castaño.

- por que…!- comensó el castaño

- ya nos sabemos esa historia, yoh!- interrumpio perdiendo la calma su gemelo.- la verdadera pregunta es por que carrixo (n/a: hayq hablar bien uú) sigo aun aquí!

-bueno, por que…

-ya callense! Dijo impulsivamente el chino.

- y ya habalo el tiburón uú!- la unica respuesa de ren hacia el ainu fue un certero zape en la cabeza.

**··· otro lugar···**

- entonces, entendemos que una funcion es la relacion en la cual el conjunto de partida, A tiene una imagen…

Sentada en un rincón lejano en la clase se hallaba una chica de ca bellos negros bastante aburrida. Lanzo una nota a su amiga.

"aburrida?"

La repsuesta llego segundos después con el mismo trozo de papel que le golpeo la cara

" el ver mi cara no te basta?"

La latina levanto la vista. Era cierto, nunca habia visto a krola tan aburrida…bueno,¿ que mas se podria esperar de la clases de matematicas?.

La puerta del salon sono. Cuatro chicos entraron por aquella puerta: dos gemelos, un peliazul y un chico con extraño peinado.

-….novatos…-susurro mistik sonriendo a su amiga.

-¬…eh….decias algo?

- tu nunca cambias- respondio la ojiazul a krola, riendo por lo bajo.

-no…no lo creo y quien quiera que cambie que se valla a….

- ia capte U

**Shaman Queen**

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos visitantes.**

**1era parte: novatos.**

Los pasillos se inundaron de adolescentes que iban y venian en todas direcciones charlando,estudiando, etc. En el salon del 3ro seccion b se hallaban tres chicasintentando salir de ese "burusquero" de personas (n/A: los venezolanos saben a q me refiero XD).

-mejor esperamos-suspiro rachel.

-sip, siempre es lo mismo…

-5 cinco segundos lleno y después…

-ni un alma- termino la pelirroja.

En el pasillo ahora no habia tanta actividad como hacia hace segundos, a escepcionde unas pocas personas que optaron por la misma tecnica de las chicas, se hallaba vacio. Se dirigieron pues a el casillero de mistik, cercano al de rachel.

-…y que tenemos ahora?- preunto algo cansada krola

-um…dejame ver….-comenzo rachel.- biología nosotras y mist castellano…

- ' no ese… -o-U' quien fue el imbecil, estupido, psicopata, desgraciado que hizo ere horario?- pregunto la chica del cabello negro

- el director -o- - musito la castaña.

_Le mire ignorandolas._

_Sabia el daño y el peligro que podia causar aquel chico._

_O mejor dicho, lo sentia._

-….mm….vale….tengo que buscar el libro de biología

- te acompaño entonces…- finalizo mistik.

- no puedo simplemente faltar a clases .?

-no, no puedes ¬¬U

-aguafiestas -o-U

-eh…rachel, estas ahí?

- eh?- la chica apellidada blood volteo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-ah….impactada con el nuevo?o - pregunto tentandoa su amiga mistik.

- ¿Qué cosas dices?- dijo ella sonriendo incrédulamente.

- mm…pues desde hace rato llevas mirando al par de gemelos…no estaria mal si lo admitieras…despues de todo…

-oye!

- ya ya, era broma – dijerone ntre risas sus amigas.

-bien, pero ya vamos.

Ya habian sacado el cuadresno de la pelirroja y la cmapana sono nuevamente, esta vez anunciando el reinicio de las clases.

_Es cierto, quizas no disimulaba bien._

_Pero esos sueños fueron reales._

_Cada batalla, cada imagen, cada muerte._

_Pero de algun modo, no sentia que fuese una amenaza en ese momento._

-nos vemos mist!

-sip 0 ..not e duermas muxo en clases

- si, mama ¬¬U

- adiu!

Krola y rachel llegaron sin preámbulos a la clase, pero mist, quien tenia castellano, llevaba algo de prisa pues el salon quedaba del otro lado del colegio.

- (murmurando pasa si) quien me manda a estar de matada? . …yo….a wea! . hablo sola ahora!

(kapaw! xD) sin ver como ni cuando ahora la chica se hallaba en el suelo rodeada por un monton de cuadernos y papeles.

-mi cabeza… 0 mi tarea! AHHH 0 MALDITA SEA!

- FIJATE POR DONDE VAS ENANA!- grito la otra pescencia que hasta ahora la chica habia ignorado.

- a quien le llamas asi , imbecil?- reclamo , poniéndose en pie frente a lo que seas que le estuviese gritando. Bien si, ella no era alta, peor no se iaba quedar de brazos cruzados, ¿o si?

- a ti, a caso hay alguien mas?...de cualquier manera no tengo itempo para pelear con idiotas como tu como tu….-dijo el chico, quitandose el cabello de la cara, mientras que la chica e alguna forma recogio sus cosas en un parpadeo.

- baka tu abuela por algo habras salido asi…

- respetame, ni siquiera saber quien soy, mi nombre es HAO ASAKURA, parendetelo niña.

- me vate un ( esto lo voy a censurar xD) quien seas… mistik magik, y el gusto es de la pared- dijo antes de salir caminando rapida y bruscamente-….novato…-murmuro antes de salir corriendo a su clase.

-'¿quien se cree que es?'-pensaba un enfurecido hao asakura, despues de todo ¿quien era esa chica para hablarle asi al mas poderoso de los shamanes?

- ToT estamos perdidos!

- bravo holmes ¬¬U no pieses tanto que se te quema el cerebro

-que gracioso el chinito odioso…donde esta yoh?

- no estaba contigo?..U

- neh, crei q venia detrás de ti -o-U

-OOq tai haciendo utees x aka? o,o

un chico de piel morena, y un afro bastante extravagante, vistiendo el mismo uniform del colegio, se detubo al ver al par de asiaticos discutir...

- la pregunta es que rayos haces tu aca ¬¬U

- yo estudio aquí desde….desde….ay ya se me olvido non!

-entonces ubicanos...

-si, guianos n.n

- no tepitas lo que yo digo ¬.¬ hoto hoto

-akien le dices hoto hoto Òwó

-ya pue..aver sus horarios, hombre...(mira los horarios)andando...q tan en mi mismo grupo...

-'q hice yo para merecer estooo! TT'-penso el chino


	6. Nuevos visitantes 2:parejas disparejas

Arigatoa mis amigas por postiar - a los que leyeron el prototipo de este fic se daran cuenta de que cambie algunos nombres U etto…weno…nada mas que advertir…

Shaman Queen Cap1:nuevos visitantes 2da parte: Parejas disparejas

El moreno guio a los tres asiaticos al labaoratorio de biología, puesto que habien encontradoa yoh en el camino.  
Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con un gran revuelo dentro de aquella aula, puesto que la profesora no habia llegado. Aviones de papel, grapas, borras, citaciones¿y por que no? Naranjas sobrevolaban el laboratorio en aquellos momentos.

Aun poco alejadas de la realidad, apretujadas en un rincón se hallaban dos chicas tratando se sobrevivir al aburrimiento del primer dia de clases.

-'xq todo esto tiene q ser asi de aburrido? –o-U'- penso para si misma krola,s entada al lado de yakumo, quien parecia igual de aburrida que ella.-'ciertament eno entiendo xq s tan aburrido el dia de hoy...'y...entonces.  
-etto...q hicist en las vacaciones-  
-qdarme en casa... x dios! tiene q haber algo mejor q podamos hacer!Rukia hay q matar al aburrimientoo!  
- soy yakumo ¬¬U -….etto….eso mero U

Krola del primer grupo de 9-b y Yakumo del 2do grupo del 9-a, junto con otro par de personas que no estaban presentes fromaban uno de los varios grupos de laboratorio en aquel curso.

-de cualkier forma…donde…nunca hacemos nada en laboratorio ññU -si…Oo! Cuidado!- dijo la peli verde antes de impulsar a la pelirroja y a ella misma contra la mesa de madera esquivando una tijara que fue a clavarse profundamente en la cartelera de aquella aula.  
-eso…esoo….ºwºU ha estado cerca -cerca?0CERCA? MUY cerca -o¡  
-y después que el colegio no es peligroso ToT!  
-Y.Y -kiubo kauras!ñoñ -'dios….dime que no…anda .…o por lo menos que un hable muxo….nu por ahorita…T,T'-pensaba la peliverde ante la molesta prescencia del mexicano de piel morena.  
-'-…OO nani? ….¬ nani….'

si algo podria ser igual...o muy cercano a comer el "matador era sentarse 2 hrs con chocolove y, es que no era mala persona, si no, que a veces sus pesimos chistes hacianque la gente se alejara de el...bueno…no es para tanto…

-puedo sentarme?-pregunto con su peculiar voz el moreno.  
-diras podemos ¬.¬-dijo con una mirada asesina el chico q le acompañaba.  
-bueno la verdad...-empezo yakumo...antes de q krola le tapara la boca, y la pobre quedo peor que con signo de interrogación en ves de cara.  
-claro...la profe te asigno aki, no? '¬asi no falto a clases nunca'  
-mmmo,o...mmmm...¬.¬?-balbuceo yakumo bajo los brazos de krola intentando zafarse- mmm! ¬o¬- comenzo a "decir" yakumo haciendo ciertas señas a krola que hicieron que la pelirroja termanara de permitir el paso de oxigeno a las vias respiratorias de su amiga.  
- chicos...las kauras -y adivinene q? sii! otro zape xD -si vuelves con tus bromas pesadas!  
-ya calmate jijijij Yoh, muxo gusto.  
-len tao -krola¬ el gusto es mio -'si la situacion es extremada mente aburrida y no hay nada mejor q hacer...uneteles xD' yakumo...bienvenidos xD

otro lugar

-'uno, dos, uno , dos….cuatroscientos treita y tres… escaleras dell…$&•$"!' el lijero golpeteo de zapatos contra escaleras se escuchaba en medio de aquel lugar. La chica que subia llevaba algo de prisa y su cabello saltaba cada ves que ella subia unescalond ebido a la velocidad a la que iba y a la presin que aplicaba a sus piernas.

-adelante...-dijo calmadamente la voz de un 'joven' de cabellos rubios y piel clara, cuando en la puerta de aquella aula sono un golpeteo.la puerta se abrio dando paso a la latina de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-disculpe profesor, marco -dijo tratando de calmar su agitada respiracion a causa de subir corriendo las escaleras-tuve...un cantratiempo...

marco titubeo un segundo.

-por esta vez pasa , srta. Magik, pero q no se repita-dijo con una voz que le erizaria los pelos a cualquiera. ((N/A: xD al mas puro estilo maestro malvadoxD))

la chica asintio con la cabeza. tomo paso firme y se sento en uno de los ultimos escritorios, al fondo del salon.

-kiubo LS!-susurro mistik al chico del asiento delantero mientras se sentaba.  
-bn...q tal el novio y el motel? xD-pregunto martin con un tono burlesco.  
-¬.¬ hentai-le susurro la latina al chico dandole un amistoso golpe en la cabeza...-pasame el plan de evaluacion.  
-ok-dijo el "hentai" pasandole el cuaderno a la chica...antes de que esta pudiese empezar a copiar la puerta fue abierta bruscamente dando paso al mayor de los asakura…o mas bien, a uno de lso gemelos asakura.

-tome asiento sr. asakura-dijo con cierto tono de odio el antiguo x-law. hao sin decir nada avanzo hacia el interior de la calse...

-'es ..imposible'-penso con tresignacon y sercasmo mistik, cuyos ojos viajaron rapidamente por el salon hasta encontrarse con el ultimo asiento vacio.

el moreno fue a sentarse al lado de la latina, ambos chicos cruzaron miradas de odio...

-imecil-murmuro para si la chica -enana estupida-murmuro tambien para si mismo el asiatico, pero ambos puedieron escuchar las opiniones del otro y otra ves se miraron con odio, pero esta ves fue mas profundo.hasta cierto punto la clase continuo comunmente...

-parael trabajo de la semana que viene tendran que redactar, en 1º persona,una poesia- mistik y algunos de la clase anotaban melancolicamente las pautas del trabajo-...y sera en parejas...-la clase comenzo a emosionarse por la simple idea de que después de todo podrian tal ves no aburrirse tanto.- elejidas por mi-concluyo el rubio, con lo cual la clase volvio a su estado de aburrimiento comun. a hao , que se hallaba ugando con su cabello, esto no parecia importarle mucho.-...entendio...sr asakura?-((n/a: Da Costa ©)  
-uhg?- pregunto hao volviendo a la realidad.esto causo unas casi inaudibles risas en el salon.  
-me podria decir sr asakura¿cuales son las pautas del trabajo?- dijo con un aire extraño el hombre, como una mescla de despreocupasion y severidad.  
-acaso...-empezo con un aire de igual despreocupacion- crees,...crees...¿que me interesa?-termino, triunfante, con su malevola sonrisa y un aire de chico rebelde q precticamente hizo derretirse a unas cuantas alumnas.  
-obviamente, no-dijo con una amistosa sonrisa marco, lo cual,los alumnos sabian muy bien, que significaba peligro a largo plazo.-sientese asakura...los grupos seran...mikihiyama...y sakura...-comenzo...-por ultimo...magik y asakura

-'QUE COÑOS PUTA MIERDA DEL CARRIXO QUE YO….Q YO Q? 0'- el inteto de ambos chicos de cambiar de parejas, fue inútil, ya que sus voces fueron opacadas por el sonar de la campana dos horas depues y el salir de las personas de aquel pequeño salon.

Los intentos de mistik, por llegar a donde su "adorado" profesor fueron en vano y de esa manera termino en el pasillo buscando a sus amigas nuevamente.

-hi.  
-hi puffi amy yumi -co tas?  
-adoro mi grupo de laboratorio? ¬  
-o.o" crei q chocolove era un poco pesado o,o -sip...larga historia...como stas tu? -maaaaalll-  
-uke?  
-xq eso-señalo a hao q estaba del otro lado del pasillo-es mi pareja para literatura ¬.¬UU -¬ omg….q envidia…  
- esa cosa me llamo enana estupida ¬.¬  
-òwÓ! weon!dejame q.  
-huolas!-saludo un chico abrazando a mist ((N/A: no sean mente hentai ¬o¬)  
-X.X...-saliendo de su asfixia- tienes q hacer eso siempre? ¬.¬ -XDsip, es divertido -XD muahahah cotas alex?-saludo la pelirroja riendose de la situacion -bien...y uds.  
-recuperandome de la asfixia.  
-¬.¬ eres una exagerada.  
- ¬.¬...no estoy de animos para tus bromas pesadas hoy.  
-y q le pasa a ella?-pregunto el chico a krola.  
-codigo interno uú -¬.¬q lindas.  
-hola chicas…-musito rachel llegando.  
-hi rach…  
-donde xuxas has estado?.. –pregunto krola, ya que no la habia visto en ningunmomento en la clase de biología.  
-etto…eh…-comenzo a pensar en una muy buena excusa para decir.  
-insisto, por que tienes ese anime, mist?- pregunto el castaño a la latina.  
-nada -  
-no se, te veo muy trankila XD -...-krola solo callaba.  
-y q kieres ?... q grie I'M JOHANA SILVEERRR! xD-empezo a modo de juego la chica -xDjohana silver de donde sacaste eso?-dijo la pelirroja riendo al igual que alex.  
-jona silver  
-johanna uú jona suena feo oò -jona¬.¬ -johana ¬.¬

-ya bueno...debo irme niñas...-dijo con un poco de prisa alex -òwó a kien le dijiste niñas?  
-eso ò.ó-mistik y krola no gustaban de ese tipo de "apodos" xD-XD a uds 2...bueno...yo me borro...byes-dijo -cobarde ¬.¬ -sie.  
-bueno...hoy salimos temprano.  
-sep.¿nos vamos rach?-pregunto krola quien veia a su misteriosa amiga dubitativa.  
-ehh….de hecho tengo algo que hacer….nos vemos depuse…dijo desapareciendo entre la multitud del corredor.  
-al guna vez dije lo estresante que es cuando se pone misteriosa?..- pregunto mistik, alog cansada.  
-muchas xD…pero bueno..ella es asi…  
-hai…adios…

Dijeron antes de partir por caminos diferentes.

los shamanes continuaron su camino hacia una casa ((N/A: mejor dicho quinta XD... .. los venezolanos saben d q hablo)). lyzerg tambien estaba llegando a esta.

-hola -saludo despreocupadamente yoh,como siempre.  
- O-ó q haces tu aki?- pregunto con asombro el ainu -lo mismo q yo?o.o- dijo chocolove, a quien los chicos habian ignorado, estaba tras lyzerg.  
-o.o(!) como le hiciste para llegar antes?- dijo yoh...que pareciera q hubiera acabado de llegar.su gemelo no se tomo la molestia de sdaludar y entro a "luz de luna" ((N/A: no tenia inspiracion, no se nota?xD)), la casa, lyzerg lo miro con odio...pero retorno a la conversacion con sus amigos.  
-yo estudio en su mismo colegio par de despistados -  
-wa...apoco? o,o -sipiri q si k si! n.n -callate ¬¬  
-ya calmate n.n-dijo el peliazul poniendole una mano en el hombro a su amigo.  
-no me toques ¬O¬  
-yoh...llegan tarde...me muero de hambre...-dijo una voz que imponia,inexpresiva paro a la vez atemorizante detras de los chicos.  
-a...a...ann..anna?  
-acaso hay otra?¬.¬ -buenas tardes joven yoh-dijo l apelirosada haciendo una reverencia.  
-hola n.n -q estas haciendo aki?  
-eso no creo q te incumbe usui ¬.¬ ademas...tenia q asegurarme de q yoh cumpliera con su entrenamiento uú.  
-no me digas q tu tambien estas en nuestro colegio T.T -¬.¬- anna, sin decir una sola palabra mando a horo horo a saturno - uú...entren todos a la casa...yoh prepara la cena...donde esta el mequetrefe de tu hermano? ¬.¬-dijo con mirada asesina a yoh - adentro de la casa --UUU -bien...entren...

mas alla de la ciudad...en un parque.

-hala...digo , hola .  
-mal dia xD?  
-sie...y xq no fuiste?  
-xq mi mama me cacho jugando con mis nuegos juguetes en la tina... u,u -o.o" tus nuevos juguetes?  
-sip doña tostaora y el señorito gameboy  
- no seas psicopata! ¬.¬-dijo la latina, sentandose al lado de la chica.  
-naci psicopata y fabiola me llamo uú -¬.¬U q auto estima...entonces...xq no fuiste a clases?  
-xq tuve ciertos problemas U -problemas con sabanas? xD -jaja ¬.¬.  
-nah...y que haces aki?  
-namas pasendo ...bueno...creo q debemos irnos...-dijo su amiga mirando el cielo nublado...- - o mejor me mato de pulmonia -nada de eso ¬.¬ a tu casa ya!- esa era la mejor forma que mistik tenia para decirle a faby "no te suicides ¬.¬" xD uke la queria muxo.asi ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue por rumpos distintos.

fabiola es una chica...linda y simpatica...un poco loca, pero aun asi, es bastante em..."tratable" , va en el mismo curso que mistik y krola. fabiola tenorio,de unos 15-16 años (como la mayoria de los que cursan 9 )de pelo castaño, 1.56, ojos color coca cola, ni muy blanca ni muy morena, es voluble pero casi siempre alegre.

mistik continuo su camino hacia su departamento. siguio caminando por el bosque, atravesandolo.

-'asi sera mas facil llegar...'-el viento soplo y mistik sintio algo inusual, como si la siguieran, la chica lo ignoro y siguio su camino,ensimismandose en sus recuerdos...esos que tanto habia querido olvidar.entrando en un "trance", ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la lluvia empezo a empaparla.-'no tiene sntido pensar mas en eso...lo que paso...ese dia...cuando...no notiene sentido...' u.u...-.-... .. ...o-o mierda .!-sacando el paraguas muy a prisa- q despistada soy...debo llegar rapido...

mistika enieledam magik, chica de 15 años, de tez clara y cabellos negros,aunq bastante despistada, tiene buenas notas, aveces se pasa de cascarrabias y mandona; pero es buena gente se preocupa por sus amigos,y...aveces se le sale lo melancolico .

yoh parecia tener serios problemas con la cocina o.o" no habia salido de ahi en un buen rato.

-hao ¬o¬ ponte a fregar los pisos!-dijo una anna q hubiese convencido a cualquiera.  
-¬o¬ estamos en latinoamerica aki no se tallan pisos ¬.¬ -los tallas x yo digo q los talles ¬o¬!- o,o -ok... ¬.¬-dijo con odio un resentido hao.-bruja-murmuro.  
- a mucha honra, zoquete ¬.¬-dijo anna kien entro a la casa.  
-'hija de (/)'vete a la mier... -.-U-murmuro. y se fue a buscar los materiales para cumplir con su labor.  
-y que no se te olvide que estas aki solo xq yo lo permito...-dijo la itako desde el interior de la casa, dejando enfurecido al gemelo de su prometido.  
-'como hacerlo uu'

/Flash back\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

en la pension asakura se oia un buen alboroto. habia habido una reunion ((tipico de muxos fics de sk XD)) de los amigos de la familia asakura, pero no esperaban que llegara alguien inesperado.

- no me interesa que yo sea su selladora...me da igual q viva o muera...pero uds los apaches no dijeron nada de que teniamos que convivir con...eso ¬o¬- gritaba la rubia a un apache, alto de pelo lacio y negro.  
-pero es el deso de los grandes espiritus n.nU-decia con un buen tono de nerviosismo silver, intentando defenderse.  
- no crean que a mi me da mucha gracia quedarme con estos...personas'imbeciles'-pensaba hao asakura, quien hasta ahora se habia creido muerto. ahora se hallaba en el patio de la pension asakura.  
-tu te callas!-dijeron el apache y la sacerdotiza al mismo tiempo.  
- no me interesa haberlo sellado! no pienso estar con esa cosa en la mismca sas uú -no es nuestra culpa que los grandes espiritus nos hallan ordenado esto...en especial despues de que no murio.  
-...-la sacerdotiza solo callaba.meditando la situcion-uú...m...creo que no hay otra opcion...-dijo emepzando a ceder anna. silver ponia cara de alegria-...pero...mas vale que sea util en las labores del hogar-finalizo al itako, mirando de reojo al shaman de fuego

\\\\\\\Fin del flash back/

el chico meditaba lo que habia sucedido,hao, el "rey de los shamanes" y lider del equipo estrella...¿vencido por su gemelo? asi fue...mas taerde se la creyo muerto...pero no fue asi, los paches le encontraron.por orden de los grandes espiritus fue sellado y ya no podia usar sus poderes como shaman...hasta ahi todo parecia no poder empeorar, pero ¿tener que soportar al chico que le vencio y ademas, a su prometida? era indignante.repugnante.estupido.

mas tarde ya estaban almorzando y como de costumbre horo y len peleaban.

-eso era mio chinitoo ÒwÓ!  
- ah si? y donde dice? Ò.Ó

-ya no se peleen jijijijij -dijo con su peculiar risa yoh., la cual hizo que parar la disputa de horo y len por el ultimo trozo de comida.chocolove y lyzerg solo obsevaban, pero este ultimo miraba a hao de reojo.

-podrian callarse? aturden-dijo con un aire mandon y malhumorado el castaño.

hao,de cabello castaño, al igual que yoh, solo que mas lagor, tiene un caracter pasivo, pero aun asi no deja de ser un poco engreido.no se toma las cosas muy a la ligera, pero lo parenta. 


	7. capitulo 3

hola a todos! n.n ya q nadie lee esto, y se q mi oneesan krola querria leeerlo x mas que no tuviera msn, aki lo posteo...el capi 3!

Mistik.

* * *

**SHAMAN QUEEN**

el dia transcurrio comunmente.la noche llego.y tambien se fue. dando paso a un nuevo dia.

-buenos dias-saludo llegando mistik

-hola n.n!-dijo rachel quien se encontraba con krola a la entrada del colegio.la chica saludo conmunmente con un AMISTOSO abrazo.

-t tardaste mas de lo normal...

-jeje n.nU bueno es q trinity ...se ratrazo bastante...y... bueno...XD niñera es niñera.

-ves en que lios te metes? xD

trinity era la hija de su vecina y tenia unos 3 años menos que mistika,desde niñas ella siempre ha sido como la hermana mayor de trinity, por eso la lleva al colegio.

-HOLA! -saludo una chica de cabellos morados, a lo que las chicas voltearon inmediatamente, pero fueron cegadas por una luz blanca-multicolor.

- -fue la cara del trio.

liika tomoda, estudia ,como ya es de suponer,en el 9-b es muy buena-gente, aun que a veces muy despistada. le gusta mucho la fotografia y daria la vida por su camara.

- hola liika-dijo mistik frotandose los ojos a causa del flash.

- tenias que hace eso?- pregunto desesperadamente la pelirroja

-emmm..nop pero iwal

-vuelve a hacer eso y te mato ¬o¬-dijo la castaña,rachel, quien tenia la piel tostada por el sol.

-.-. ok...

-hola -saludo fabiola

-hi green

la campana sono.era hora de entrar al torturador, digo al colegio.

-y que piensas hacer con respecto al trabajo con cierta personita?-dijo krola buscandole la 5º pata al gato.

-q paso?-dijo siempre interesada rachel.

-q me toco hacer trabajo con el- dijo señalando al chico que ahora entraba por la puertad el aula. las chicas se sentaron al fondo y a la esquina.

-no le veo el problema...

- el problema es q es un wn q me dijo enana estupida uú

-sep...y por eso...-krola puso cierta cara q mist muy bn entendia.

-no insinuaras...?

- yo no he dicho nada XD-dijo krola haciendose la tonta.

-XD-rachel solo reia, pues entendia a que se referian las chicas.

-en tal caso...a ti ¬.¬

- a ti oh si, oh si

- q tu ¬.¬

-q tu ¬.¬

-q tuna que tuna XD

-ya weno...a ninguna-concluyo krola.

de pronto muchos del salon cayaron y mucho shicos babearon. habia acabado de entrar cierta chica de cabellos plateados que traia loco a medio colegio.

- -.- cierto...todos los años es igual.

-sip.

-'OO no puede ser...'-penso con asombro cierto shaman.

-buenos dias...-saludo una voz un tanto desconocida para los alumnos. la profesora Margarita acababa de entrar con su tipico tono habitual de "mandona".e incluso la chica "popular" se sento ante tal susto.

**_cap3:sorpresas, obligaciones y otras cosas_**

margarita,profesora de historia, se sento comunmente y empezo a dictar un siempre hacia.

mistik, miraba despistadamente la ventana, afuera era un dia precioso. el cielo, claro, con pocas nubes, el sol se ve ia igual de brillante que siempre y el clima no era ni frio ni caliente. era una lastima perder el tiempo escuchando historia con un dia tan bello alla afuera.el clima en la clase, era muy distinto, pesado.

-¿que hora es?- pregunto la latina en un susurro, volviendo a la realidad.

-7:30...

- -.-U

era tipico, cuando queires que el tiempo pase rapido, pareciera que va mas lento q nunca. unos asientos mas adelante del trio (el cual intentaba no dormirse) se encontraba cierta chica.

-si?srta. jeanne-dijo la profesora cuando esta levanto a mano.

-puedo ir al baño?-algunos chics rieron.

- uh --U valla...muy bn pero no se tarde-acepto por fin margarita.((n/a: xD! hay que ver que lo que tiene de aburrida...lo tiene de tonta))

-'entonces...si es ella...'-pensaban disimulando los nuevos laumnos. en especial uno. Hao, que sonreia maliciosamente.

-tipico de esa niña...uú -murmuro L.S.

-lo es...-dijo krola uniendose a la conversacion de susurros que se llevaba a cabo en una esquina del salon.

-lastima q sea tan ninda ----¬-las chicas callaron.

Después de un rato,jeanne, entro nuevamente en el salon, echandole una fugaz mirada al grupo de shamanes que se encontraban del otro lado; como si esa hubies sido la intencion desde un principio

-'no hay duda...son ellos'-la chica se sento y ,por su cara, parecia q le estaba dando un ataque-'como puede...?...es...imposible!'-seguia pensando sin despegar la vista del shaman de fuego.

la misma jeanne, por causas del destino, estudia en el mismo colegio que rachel y sus amigas, los shamanes ,y donde trabaja marcos. (N/A: ¬o¬ no! no nos invadieron los x-laws!solo es pura casualidad, o mejor dicho causalidad de escritor uú)

la clase paso.todos salieron.

(en el casillero de krola...)

-entonces q piensas hacer?-pregunto la pelirroja a mistik

-aun no lo se -.-U ahora tenemos biblioteca...sera... -

-mm...nose...-siguio la pelirroja, la cual empezo a abrir un casillero, no habia terminado de abrir la puerta de este cuando una lluvia de "notas" habian inundado a las tres chicas.risas generales en el pasillo-q mierd...! o -mitik se agacho y recogio varios de esos paelillos, los cuales decian cosas como "intento fallido de gotica", "vete a la mirda niña tonta", y "gotica te haces llamar?" y cosas por el estilo. krola se tomo esto en serio.

-Òwo wenones...-dijo mist

-deja q los agarre¬o¬!-dijo rachel apoyando a su amiga.

-ya...calma

-O-o?

Esta reaccion sorprendio un tanto a las chicas, pero krola arranco una hoja de su cuaderno, escribio con marcador y, luego de cerrar su casillero, pego dicho papel en la puerta.mastarde simplemente se hallaban en biblioteca.todo aquel que pasaba por alli pudo leer:

"emmm crees q me afecta?D no no soy gotica ni me la doy...y?

Krola"

**(·,·´·,·´·,· en otro lugar ·,·´·,·´·,·´)**

todos los chicos se apresuraron a escoger una mesa.el grupo se sento en una mesa cercanaa la ventana. Y como cosa rara, en ves de empezar a hacer tareas comenzaron a jugar, desvariar o simplemente perderle tiempo.

-entonces?-dijo faby, quien ya estaba enterada del tema de mistika.

--.-...puede ser en un rato?ññ

- como kieras -respondio liika.

-ademas... que tanto se puede tardar hacer un monologo?U

-...muxo -.-U-respondieron todas al unisono.

aunque afuera el clima era explendido hacia un horrible calor en la biblioteca a causa del sol,las ventanas semi abiertas, las grandes estanterias y eso sin contar que habia mas gete de lo normal.

-pero como es posible q estudie aki jeanne?-dijo hao con algo de asombro muy mal disimulado en la voz. a lyzerg le toco responderle, lo miro duramente.

-ella estudia aqui de casulidad uú-dijo cortante.

-puedo hablar contigo lyzerg?- y hablando del diablo, la chica, sujeto de la conversacion aparece tras lyzerg el cual acepta y se va a hablar "a solas"con la "doncella"

-si...si voy --U

-pues...sera mejor hacerlo aki q qtuvieran que reunirse en otra casa...

-cierto uu-dijo la latina levantandose con resignacion

la latina con paso firme se dirigio a la mesa de los shamanes, cruzando su miranda con la chica popular(la cual tenia el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo) cuando le paso x el lado.en pocos segungos llego a la mesa.

-puedo hablar contigo a cerca de la terea de literatura? u/ú-dijo a hao, por un segundo fijo su mirada en los ojos cafes del chico, pero despues la desvio bruscamente; aunque al mismo tiempo su piel tomaba una tonalidad multicolor. (n/a: dixo en cristiano q se puso de todos los colores XD)

-bien-dijo en un gruñido el japones. se levanto y ambos se dirigieron a una mesa un poco alejada, cerca de la ventana a causa del sofocante calor.-terminemos con esto de una vez.

Mientras el par de chicos se perdieron de vista entre dos estanterías entro una chica del 7-c, con un aire de cansancio y comenzo a repartir papeles, a causa del encargo que tenia.

-que es esto…-_pregunte tomando una de las hojas. Rachel, green, y liika hacian lo mismo resulto ser que el muy listo de marco habia mandado ya los grupos para la otra mitad del curso. _

-no se le escapa una... -.-  
-me toco con...len tao? o-ô-decia faby un poco desubicada.  
-emm...anna kyouyama?o.o-pregunto rachel.  
-conosco a len tao .-. ...me toco con horo horo...pero esa anna debe ser la q sta con ellos uke no hay mas nuevos en la seccion...y tu liika?.-.  
-lyzerg n.n  
-em...eso es para...?  
-EMM...-fabiola _empezo a revisar su horario_- PASADO MAÑANAA!  
-QUE!-_pregunto sorprendida rachel. Realmente no es que no nos gustaran los monologos pero si algo aprendi en mi vida e s que hay q estar dispuesta a hacerlo y la verdad no creo que ninguna de nosotras tuviese un minimo de disposición justo ahora. _

_Pero aun asi, a todas nos convenia mas empezar a hacer eso lo ante sposible y entregarlo, aunque de cualquier forma fuesemos a sacar una misera nota  
_

_**/flash back** _

los chicos que habian incumplido con su tarea se hallaban ahora

escribiendo una"plana" ((para kien no sabes una caligrafia o no

se como le diran alla -.-U)).se podia ver como el polvo de la tiza inundaba el salon, por decima vez al borar el pizarron por completo

_  
**/fin del flash back** _

**/flash back2**

yamatto kimikaza, del 7k ((N/A:si! septimo k xD)) se hallaba

limpiando el piso del salon.¿razon? enfrentarse a marco...

/fin del flash back 2

- TT noooo!  
-yop no kiero limpiar pisos! o  
-bn...pensemos...ke podemos hacer? TT-  
-em... y si cuadramos con ellos para reunirnos? -_opino la pelimorada  
-_o,o wena idea...¬

la albina, fue directo al grano, una vez que se alejaron del grupo._  
_  
-ok...explicame q esta haciendo él aki...-dijo amenazante la chica de los ojos rojos  
-q amable te has vuelto con el pasar de estos años...-dijo sarcastico el peliverde.  
-quiero q me respondas-dijo chica sin dejar de mirarle sentandose sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. lyzerg con algo de resignacion ante la chica popular, le conto lo que sabia.


	8. Cap4: el matador, recuerdos y sensacione

**La continuacion de un fic olvidado, con nuevas ideas, nuevo personasjes...talves un nuevo rumbo de las cosas.**

**creo q estoy de vuelta...xD**

**dedicado a mis tres cyber hermanas, green, rachel y, obviamente krola.  
opiniones y criticas seran bn recibidas siempre y cuando no me insulten ¬w¬...si tienen un vidrio q refleje , ahi se ven...y sino...busquense un espejo XD

* * *

**

SHAMAN QUEEN.

**Cap4: el matador, recuerdos y sensaciones.**

-suspiro-la chica cansada, se levanto y empezó a guardar su tarea de literatura ya terminada-es...estresante...-dijo en susurros.  
-hola...-saludaron rachel y krola, las demas se habian ido para comer el almuerzo.  
-como te fue?-pregunto la pelirroja.  
-emm...vamos a decir que bien...al menos terminamos...es un...raro...monologo...  
-o,o ok...te creemos...-dijo krola.  
-vamos por el almuerzo?-dijo rach.  
-buena idea...ojala no sea..eso...  
-dios te oiga.

las chicas caminaron hasta entrar en la cafeteria. hicieron la fila...y...fue lo que temian.

-esto...-- no… puede… ser PeOR MI DIAA! O ?- dijo estallando mist subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz.  
-ni modo...tengo hambre ToT

luego llego su turno.les fue servido a cada una (y a todos los demas) algo extra´ño de consistencia pegajosa-liquida, de un color marron verdoso. un poco de pollo y, en un plato aparte, un poco de arroz .  
-puedo vomitar?-decia rachel inexpresiva mirando su plato, cuando se sentaron en una mesa.  
-em... si quieres...-dijo krola apartando "eso".  
-uhm -.-U...-mistik comenzo por comerse el arroz.  
a los pocos minutos, se veia chicos y chicas de varios grados corriendo hacia el baño, problablemente para vomitar. seguramente nuevos.

-em...son nuevos...definitivo...-dijo krola- xD es divertido ver a algunos novatos hacer eso...  
-me dolio cuando fui novata ;;...pero...ya no lo somos.-dijo rachel.  
-sep...sobretodo con ...ella...-dijo mistik volteando hacia unas cuantas mesas a la izquierda.jeanne. ellas nunca han sido muy "amigas".-odio esta cosa...-dijo mistik jugando con su "sopa"  
-sie...  
- por que aun sirven el matador aki?  
-porque...es...el matador? XD

el matador era la comida mas temida de todo el colegio, tipica del mismo, si t acostumbrabas a ella podrias aguantar 3 dias sin hambre...pero, en especial para los nuevos, es doloroso...la mayoria termina vomitando o en la enfermeria; si no es que algo peor.

en la mesa de los shamanes se veia claramente como anna habia obligado a yoh a levantarse temprano para llevar comida, como todos sabemos ella no come chatarra.

-yoh... ¬¬de ahora en adelante cosina hao y tu friegas los pisos!-decia la itako  
-pero anita ToT yo no quiero hacer eso  
-ah no?  
-noooo ToT-la unica respuesta de anna fue casi hacer que el chico formara una mezcla homogenea con el piso.hao simplemente no se habia aparecido.

-entonces...q veniais diciendome cuando volvieron?-pregunto mistik  
-q el marco nos mando ya las parejas ¬  
-si...y es para pasado mañana el trabajooo! . demente!  
-cielos...y cuando piensan hacerlo?  
-puess...  
-quedamos de vernos en casa de los asakura ¬ nos acompañas?  
-emmm...no lo se -.-U me da mucha lata ver le la cara otra ves a ese...suspiro-yo creo q mejor voy a limpiar mi casita -.-  
- w  
-aja...y q fue lo q paso?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad la pelirroja.  
-eso...t lo explicare cuando crezcas  
-jaja ¬o¬...

mas alla, perdida en sus pensamientos, en una mesa rodeada x chics de varias edades se hallaba una pensativa jeanne.despues de todo, ahora salia a relucir el lado "humano" de la doncella.¿quien lo diria? la doncella de hierro y hao asakura¿en la misma escuela? si alguien hubiese dicho algo parecido años atras, lo hubiese matado x psicopata, pero ahora no. jeanne era ahora una chica de 15 años bastante linda y con buenas notas; habia dejado hace un buen rato el juego de "la chica justiciera" pero permanecia con varias de sus creencias. su rencor hacia los asakura era una.

la campana sono una vez mas. los chicos recogideron lo mas lento posible sus cosas y se encaminaron cada uno al aula correspondiente. la siguiente clase era guiatura. impacientes algunos por saber quien seria su profesor...otros...no tan interesados.

el trio se sento en el mismo lugar donde se sentaban en cada clase.

-quien sera o,o?-pregunto al aire martin.

todos se sentaron, obviamente a conversar. la puerta comenzo a abrirse y...aparecio una monja ((N/A: o.o: una monja:si, una monja/w: los hare sufrirrr! XD))

- o-ô q rayos...?-rachel murmuro esto para si.  
- buenos dias yo sere su hermana guia-dijo con voz suave y casi inaudible la hermana.-mi nombre es- decia mientras lo escribia en la pizarra- ana christina n.n.

la hermana reviso rapidamente los expedientes de los alumnos, mientras estos copiaban un plan de evaluacion.

-oO un plan dd...dd..d..d evalucion? en guiatura!-pregunto fabiola.  
-si... -.-UU incluye repaso de matematicas e historia.  
-mmm...mmmm...m...m-tartamudeo liika  
-mi mama me mima? xD  
-mm…m….ma….matematicas? o----OU -dijo pir fin la pelimorada.

la hermana ignoro estos susurros, miraba de reojo a nuestros shamanes, eso despues de que leyo los expedientes de estos.en fin.ha de ser precisamente por eso.

las demas clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad.la hora de la salida ya habia llegado y se veia a un cansado 9-b salir del aula.

-estoy...muerta -.--dijo una cansada fabiola.  
-si...mejor irnos- concluyo mistik  
-vienes rach ?  
-mmm mejor nos vemos despues en la casa de los asakura ...necesito hacer algo…-dijo con su tipico aire misterioso

las chicas se encaminaron. aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde. Fabiola, mistik se fueron cerca del parque, ya que por ahi seria mas corto, y se separaron a mitad de camino. mistika, como cada vez que tenia un dia malo o pesado, se fue a la parte mas a alejada del parque a pensar. krola y todas las demas se fueron cada una a su casa a cambiarse (y wea) porque a las 5 debian ir a casa de los asakura a terminar tarea.

-quien sera?-pregunto la magik, al ver su celular vibrando por un mensaje. lo vio.-es extraño...esta en la ciudad. dice q ella quiere verme-decia entre susurros la chica.-...q rayos...?no has sido nada...

volvio a sentirlo. aquella presencia o sensacion de mirada que habia sentido desde el inico de las clases.seguramente la presion de empezar un nuevo año, o quizas no...de cualquier manera, empezo a desagradale sentir eso.

mas alla, al otro lado de la ciudad.una chica de cabellos negros y lisos, con las puntas plateadas y opjos azules caminaba por las desoladas calles.ignoraba, hasta donde sabemos, que cierto grupo de "jovenes" le seguia, con no muy buenas intenciones.


	9. viendo doble? no lo creo

_**holap, y si, voy a subir este fic hasta el ultimo cap ¬¬**_

**_Mistik._**

_**

* * *

**_

SHAMAN QUEEN

**cap5: Viendo...¿doble?...no lo creo.**

-sueltame inbecil!

una chica forcejeaba , inutilmente, contra 4 chicos que, mas que dinero, buscaban otra cosa  
un chico de cabello castaños y ojos cafes que pasaba x ahi creyo reconocer a la chica.

(tiempo alterno, otro lugar)

-buenos dias -aludo radiante liika, cuando todas se encontraron en frente de ñla quinta asakura.  
-bunas tardes-corrigio la descendiente de los kiouyama.-adelante.-finalizo con su voz totalmente inexpresiva. la itako hizo desocupar la sala y se puso a hacer el monologo con rachel.

-'estoy muerta u.u'-penso la itako.  
-'u.u...ajo y agua'

los demas tuvieron que conformarse con el patio o el suelo n.n cada uno comenzo a discutir sobre cual tema...siertos grupos tenian problemas.

-comedia 0  
-drama!  
-comedia!  
-drama 0 dime como xuxa se hace un monologo de comedia!-dijo krola x fin estallando. y es que , aunque no lo paresca, aun no definian el tema.  
-haciendolo-dijo interviniendo green.al parecer tao y tenorio tenian la misma disputa.  
-q no ¬¬, un monologo es un dialogo interno...hacerlo de comedia seria...extraño y dificil  
-ersasto uu  
-si kieres cambaimos de pareja ¬o¬  
-¬¬ eres un picado.  
-mente cerrada  
-¬¬ hoto hoto  
-chino odioso ÒwÓ  
-aun estamos aki -.-U-dijeron intentando llamar la antencion green y krola.a liika no el anba mal XD lyserg y la pelimorada parecian congeniar muy bien.

a unas cuantas cuadras de la quinta asakura, caminaba un solitario e inexpresivo hao asakura. al parecer tambien habia tenido un dia cansado. a unos metros mas adelante, al cruzas se ioa el forcejeo de la chica.no tenia contacto visual, pero, bien sabia de que se trataba...despues de todo, por algo él era él. tal ves fuese x instinto o solo porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer, pero a los pocos segundos habia un hao asakura dandole la paliza de sus vidas a esos 5 chicos , sin siquiera haber mirado a la chica.

-no necesitaba tu ayuda!-grito histerica la persona que ternia enfrente el chico,no se podia ver su cara, pues su liso, pero ahora,enmarañado pelo cubria totalmente su rostro.  
-desde mi punto de vista si...  
-q no!-estallo x fin histerica, quitandose el pelo de la cara.  
-Ò.ó tu!-exclamo el chico. El parecido era asombroso.  
-disculpa...nos conocemos?-pregunto con cierto tono de estupidez e indiferencia la oji azul.  
-estas mal de la cabeza, verdad? ¬¬-espeto el castaño  
-vas a arrepentirte x es..!-la chica estaba a punto de darle un pasaje gratis a pluton, si no fuera por la intervencion de su hermana.  
-Zenibah?..-una chica identica a la rescatada x el asakura ahora hablaba calmadamente con su doble. hao asakura pudo haber jurado q andaba ebrio o algo asi.  
-mistika...es lindo verte de nuevo, hermana- dijo con cierto tono idornico la gemela.hao asakura pudo haber jurado q andaba ebrio o algo asi, ver doble no era normal.  
-m...se podria decir lo mismo...que esta haciendo aki...hao?-pregunto como percatandose de la prescencia den joven.  
-cierra la boca o nos inundaremos.-dijo con voz bastante seca zenibah.  
-para con eso ¬¬-dijo cortante mistika.  
-yo simplemente le salve la vida o quizas otra cosa a una niñata tonta ¬¬  
-t vas a...!-las palabras de zenibah fueron callada, porque su hermana la sujetaba, puesto que ella intentaba abalanzarse sobre hao.  
-deja la tonteria...- susurro mistik a su hermana.hao solo miraba divertido como ambas hermanas se ridiculizaban la una a la otra. hasta q mistik solto a zenibah.hao contuvo la risa.  
-vamonos...-dijo en un leve susurro la gemela.mistika asintio.  
-hasta luego-dijo en un tono...caballeroso? y enigmatico asakura.las chicas siguieron de largo, como una sombra, una al lado de la otra. antes de cruzar la esquina se pudo escuchar un leve "gracias, adios" de cortesia por parte de mistik.  
las gemelas ontinuaron su camino a traves de la desolada calle, cuando el sol ya habia caido.

-...y? que haces aquí?-pregunto cortante y rompiendo el silencio mistik.-no esperaba tu llegada...asi de repente.  
-ni yo...pero es ...ella...queria que estuviera aqui...ademas...no te molesta que este aqui, no linda hermana?-dijo muy lucida su hermana.

aclaremos algo. por mas que mistik y zenibah sean hermanas gemelas, nuca seran iguales. zenibah, muy parecida fisicamente a su hermana, es mas alta, tiene un tatuaje de kanji en un brazo y es muy diferente a ella.mientras que mistika es la chica dulce, paciente,soñadora y pacifica , zenibah era la sarcastica,fria, realista y rumbera.

-claro que no... tu lo sabes n.n  
--.-U  
-¬¬  
-en fin...q has hecho?...nada...tu nunca haces nada..xq eres tan santa?  
-quizas...porque es mi naturaleza...  
-sabias que ti naturaleza puede cambiar?  
-lo se... pero, creo que hasta las personas como yo hacemos falta ..  
-mistika?o.o

una tercera voz inundo el panaroma. krola, fabiola, liika y rachel se hallaban saliendo de la casa de los asakura.sin haberse dado cuenta ambas gemelas habian dado a parar a aquella quinta. algunos miraban perpejos al ver a dos mistik paradas: una con uniforme y otra con una ropa bastante ...atrevida?  
-zenibha...-murmuro rachel.  
-hola-saludo la gemela con una inclinacion de la cabeza bastante...egocentrica.

en fin...el caso es que aki no paso mucho...o no lo veo muy claro. cada quien termino por irse por su lado.

-tu nunca limpias o q?¬¬  
-gracias...pero dejame recordarte q este mi apartamento y tu acabas de avisar q llegaste ¬¬  
-¬¬

siguieron discutiendo largo rato  
-morado...creo q voy a vomitar...-dijo zenibah  
-lo siento...nunca dijiste q redecorara para vos -dijo sarcasticamente su gemela mientras ponia un colchon en el suelo para q su hermana durmiera.  
-alguna vez te dije lo mucho q t odio ¬¬?  
-muchas vexes…-.-

mas alla, a lo lejos, hao caminaba solo, en lo oscuro de la noche.

como le gustaba aquello...estar solo...sin esos...imbeciles y ese par de niñas tontas. la noche, para el,era un simple refugio.sabia muy bien lo que queria...debia planearlo con cuidado.

-'entonces...ah?'-el chico volteo. hace mucho tiempo no sentia eso. sentia una prescencia, mirandole, algo o alguien andaba x ahi...no tenia sentido alguno buscar.

sin sus poderes como shaman estaba...indefenso? si, el mismo lo reconocia. no sabia como era "la vida de un humano", en verdad, quien hubiese dicho q hao asakura pensaria de esa manera?

siguio con su camino sigilosamente, diciendoce a si mismo q solo era su imaginacion

-'si...claro...'

en fin...despues de todo...nada era normal ultimamente, o si? nadie estaba consiende de las cosas que podian suceder .


End file.
